I Was A Teenage Snake
by Scoobyfan1
Summary: When Fred gets a cushy part time job as the assistant to a doctor who's also a snake researcher, he expects things to be as dull as watching paint dry, however when you're a member of Mystery Incorporated, nothing is ever dull as Fred will find out. Pairing: Fred/Daphne
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Scooby Doo and all related characters and trademarks are copyright 2010 Hanna-Barbera Productions/Cartoon Network/Warner Brothers. This story is loosely based on the 1973 horror movie Sssss and the Scooby and Scrappy Doo episodes "Where's The Werewolf?" & "Canine to Five". Also, thank you to everyone here at Fan Fiction and Deviant Art for title ideas.

Chapter 1

As our story begins, we find the brightly painted red and green van known as The Mystery Machine driving along Main Street in the small town of Coolsville, Ohio; the city is home to the world famous group of sleuths known as Mystery Inc., whose members include four young people named Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and a Great Dane named Scooby Doo.

At the moment Daphne is driving the psychedelically painted van while for one of the very few times in his life, Fred sits in the passenger seat as Velma, Shaggy and Scooby sit behind the two of them in the back of the van as usually was the case.

"Boy Fred, you sure were lucky," Daphne stated.

"I'll say, getting to be an assistant to one of the world's most important snake researchers, Dr. Richard Stevens," Velma remarked.

"Yeah, I guess it was pretty lucky to get a job like this," Fred replied.

"Like how did you get the job anyway Fred?" Shaggy asked.

"Yeah I'm curious myself," Velma added.

"Well, there's not really that much to it, I decided to get a summer job and this was one of the positions that I saw in the newspaper," Fred replied.

"I'm glad you've got a summer job Freddie, after all there haven't been too many mysteries to solve lately" Daphne commented.

"Yeah, no kidding and I have to admit, this is going to be pretty interesting," Fred remarked.

The Mystery Machine continued on it's way through the main section of the small Ohio town; the blond teenager had brought out a piece of paper and was giving Daphne directions to his new job.

"Dr. Stevens' office should be about a half mile in that direction," Fred said as he pointed in front of him out the front windshield.

"Sounds good Fred, we're on our way," Daphne replied.

The Mystery Machine turned a corner and saw a large stone building with large glass sliding doors; the van drove into the building's parking lot as Daphne parked the van in one of the spaces; with that the gang exited the vehicle and walked across the street over to the large building that housed the doctor's office.

The doors slid open and Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby Doo entered into the building; after entering the gang noticed that they were in a large foyer-type area that featured a fancy-looking glass chandelier, several old paintings and other artwork.

The gang then walked over to one of the walls and looked at a building directory; Fred searched for the name of Dr. Stevens and finally found it.

"Dr. Richard Stevens, 2nd floor room 213" Fred read from the directory.

"Come on gang, let's find an elevator and find Dr. Stevens office," Fred noted.

The gang found one of the elevators, entered it and pushed a button and up the elevator rose to the second floor.

The elevator arrived at the gang's floor and the doors opened as the gang walked out into a hallway; they walked through the hall looking for the doctor's office, finally they found a door marked 213.

"Here we are, Dr. Richard Stevens" Fred remarked.

Fred opened the door and the gang walked into the office; the five members of Mystery Inc. noticed all sorts of Snake themed paintings and other artwork in the office.

"Hmm, it looks like this guy must have a thing for snakes" Velma remarked.

"It certainly looks that way" Daphne replied.

The gang then walked up to a wooden desk and saw a brown-haired middle aged woman wearing black glasses sitting behind it; as the team of sleuths looked around, Fred noticed a small bell on the desk that had a Ring Bell For Service sign in front of it, the blond young man then rang the bell and the woman turned to face the gang.

"Yes how can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Hello, my name is Fred Jones; Dr. Stevens is expecting me" Fred commented.

"Very Well and what is the purpose of your visit?" the woman inquired.

"Dr. Stevens hired me as a laboratory assistant for the summer and I wanted to speak to him" Fred replied.

"Fine, I'll make sure if he's in; you and your friends can sit down if you wish" the woman said.

The gang then walked over to some chairs on the other side of the office and sat down to wait for the doctor.

"I wonder what this guy's like?" Daphne remarked, speculating about what Fred's new boss could be like.

"Probably like a regular doctor, white surgical lab coat and everything like that," Velma replied.

While the gang chatted with one another, the woman at the desk pushed a button on an intercom and spoke into it.

"Dr. Stevens, a young man named Fred Jones and his friends are here to see you," the woman said.

"Ah, very good Ms. Price send them in so I can speak with them," replied a male voice from the intercom.

"Very good Dr. Stevens" the woman answered.

With that Ms. Price called the gang over to the desk once more, a few moments later they walked back over and stood in front of the desk.

"Dr. Stevens will see you all now, he should be coming back into the office in a moment" Ms. Price said.

"Terrific, come on gang" Fred replied as he and the rest of the gang waited for the doctor.

A few minutes had passed since the gang had walked over to the secretary's desk and after a few more moments of waiting, the gang noticed the door that was next to the secretary's desk was opening and out walked a middle-aged man with black hair, wearing a red shirt under his white lab coat and neatly pressed blue slacks.

"Ah, you must be Fred Jones and I see you've brought your friends and your dog along as well, come on in and I'll show you around" the man said.

"OK" Fred replied.

The gang then followed the man through the door and into a medium-sized room with a desk, telephone, computer and miscellaneous other equipment.

"Well, Mr. Jones I know who you are but I don't believe I'm acquainted with your friends, maybe you can introduce them," Dr. Stevens said.

"OK, as you know my name is Freddie Jones or Fred for short and these are my friends: Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo" Fred remarked.

"Very interesting, and what two very lovely young ladies" Dr. Stevens noted as he looked over at the two female members of Mystery Inc. before kissing each one of their hands.

"Why thank you sir" Daphne replied smiling.

"Likewise" Velma said, her face beginning to blush a little.

"So Fred, what exactly do you and your friends do for a living?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Well, the five of us work as private detectives and we operate our own detective agency called Mystery Incorporated or Mystery Inc. for short" Fred replied.

"Private Detectives, how very interesting" Dr. Stevens remarked.

"Yeah it's pretty interesting most of the time" Fred commented.

"Well, now that you kids have introduced yourselves I might as well properly introduce myself; your friend Fred already knows who I am but I'll introduce myself to the rest of you anyway, my name is Dr. Richard Stevens and I specialize in snake science and the medicinal benefits of snake venom" the doctor remarked.

"Jinkies, snakes?" Velma asked curiously.

"Yes, for years I have been fascinated by snakes, ever since I was in high school I have dedicated myself to the study of all different species of snakes, what their lives are like, their habits, everything about them" Dr. Stevens replied.

"Snakes are certainly are a strange animal to study Dr. Stevens" addressed Daphne.

"Like that's for sure" Shaggy replied.

"Well the four of you may have that opinion, but that is what I have dedicated my life to working with and working on as well" Dr. Stevens remarked with a stern look on his face.

"We're sorry Dr. Stevens, we didn't mean anything by our comments" Daphne commented.

"Yes we're certainly sorry if we offended you in any way" Fred remarked.

"That's quite alright; however I think it would be best if you kids and your dog left here" Dr. Stevens remarked.

"Good idea Fred it is getting pretty late" Daphne replied with a yawn.

"Yeah I'm getting pretty tired myself" Velma remarked.

"I'm actually getting a bit sleepy as well, goodbye Dr. Stevens" Fred declared.

"Goodbye kids, oh and Fred I wanted to speak to you alone before you leave" Dr. Stevens commented.

"OK" Fred replied.

With that Daphne, Shaggy, Velma and Scooby walked into the outer office, while Fred stayed and spoke to Dr. Stevens for a few moments.

"You have some interesting friends Fred my boy" Dr. Stevens remarked.

"They sure are, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world" Fred replied.

"Fine, fine, now then; I want to give you directions to my laboratory so you can report for work tomorrow" Dr. Stevens replied.

"Wait, you mean this isn't your laboratory?" Fred asked.

"My no, this is just my office; my laboratory is outside of town which is why I'm giving you this" Dr. Stevens handed Fred a white piece of paper with some directions written on it.

Fred looked at the sheet of paper and nodded back at Dr. Stevens; Fred turned in the other direction and started to walk out of the office, until Dr. Stevens called out to him that is.

"Oh and Fred one more thing" Dr. Stevens remarked.

"Yes doctor?" Fred replied.

"Be sure to be at my laboratory at 9:00 AM sharp, I don't like tardiness" Dr. Stevens replied.

"Yes sir" Fred commented.

With that Fred said his goodbyes once again to the doctor and walked out of the office.

After the blond young adult left, the doctor sat down at a desk inside his office and sat down; he then pulled out a small yellow notepad out of his desk and began to write; once he finished writing he put the notepad back in his desk and relaxed in his chair.

"Ah excellent, little does that young fool know that he is the key to my current experiments and the key to a new era of mankind; and when I'm done with him, he will never be the same again!" Dr. Stevens said as he began to laugh evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Early the next morning Fred heard a loud ringing, so he looked over at his nightstand and saw that his alarm clock was going off; after getting up from his bed he leaned over to the alarm clock and turned it off.

"I guess it's time to get up" Fred remarked.

The blond young adult next walked over to his closet and picked out some clothes to wear, after that he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth; once that was finished, he walked back into the bedroom that he usually used whenever he stayed at Blake Mansion, pulled out a sheet of paper and looked over it.

After looking over the paper with the directions to the doctor's home on it he slipped the sheet into his pants pocket and walked down the stairs leading to the main level of the mansion.

Fred then walked into the front room of the house that doubled as the living room and sat down on the sofa for a second, he looked over at the stairs and saw that Daphne was walking down them.

She made her way down the staircase and walked into the front room, before eventually walking over to the sofa, where she sat next to Fred.

"Hi Freddie" Daphne said, warmly greeting him by giving him a hug and kiss.

"Hello Daphne" Fred replied.

"So Fred all set for your first day of work?" Daphne asked.

"I guess so," Fred said uneasily.

"Freddie, you sound a bit nervous, even a little bit uneasy" Daphne remarked as she attempted to comfort him.

"Well Daphne, I guess I am" Fred replied.

"Why Freddie?" Daphne asked.

"Because, when all of us met Dr. Stevens yesterday he seemed well, odd" Fred replied.

"But why Freddie, why are you nervous? You should be happy, you get to work for a great doctor plus this should be a great experience for you" Daphne commented.

"Well, I'm sure it will be a great experience, except that well he didn't seem much like a doctor, he seemed interested in other things besides medicine" Fred replied.

"Like what Fred?" Daphne wondered.

"I don't know for sure, but something tells me that this Dr. Stevens wants me for something besides an assistant" Fred replied.

"Fred, what other reason would this guy want to hire you for?" Daphne asked looking confused.

"I don't know, but whatever he wants me for, I want you to promise to do one thing for me before I leave" Fred replied.

"What?" Daphne wondered.

"If something should happen to me, like if I should go missing or something like that please make sure to tell the rest of the gang what's happening and come find me, wherever I am wherever I might be, rescue me" Fred answered.

"Don't worry Fred I will, and be careful" Daphne replied.

"Don't worry Daph I'll keep my guard up" Fred remarked.

Fred walked out the front door of Blake Mansion and up the driveway, he then walked over to the blue Honda Civic that he had bought some time ago, opened it up and sat in the front seat; he then put the key into the ignition and started the vehicle up, Fred then drove the vehicle out of the driveway and onto to the side street leading away from the mansion.

The blond teenager made his way through the streets of Coolsville while Daphne's words still rang through his head; was Daphne right? Did this doctor want him for something else? Fred found himself mulling over these questions in his brain during the entire twenty-minute or so drive out to the doctor's home.

The teenage detective then guided his automobile onto a dirt road, which seemed to go on for several miles until the male sleuth spotted a large old looking house next to a large silo; Fred looked down at his map and confirmed that this was indeed Dr. Stevens' house.

"I can certainly see why Dr. Stevens would want a house out here, there's no one around for miles," Fred thought to himself.

The blond teenage sleuth guided the blue Honda into the small dirt area that he figured was the parking area for the doctor's house; after finding a spot to leave his automobile, he exited the vehicle then locked it after which he walked up to the residence's front porch; he rang the doorbell and a few seconds after he did so heard what sounded like someone speaking.

"Hang on, I'll be right there!" the voice yelled.

As he waited the blond young adult could hear footsteps coming from inside the house, as he stood outside the door on the front porch, he wondered just who was going to answer and whether he would be friendly or nit; after a few moments, the door opened and the blond man saw a familiar face.

"Dr. Stevens, it's nice to see you again," Fred declared.

"Ah, Frederick my boy you've arrived! Come inside and close the door if you would" Dr. Stevens replied.

Fred then complied with the doctor's request and joined him in the front room of the domicile.

"Hmm… maybe Daphne was wrong, maybe this guy's not so bad," Fred thought to himself as he and the doctor walked through the front room.

Dr. Stevens led Fred into a small hallway that was connected to the main room of the house; the two passed several rooms before the doctor stopped in front of an unassuming white door at the end of the hallway.

"This is my laboratory Frederick, in this room is where you will be working and assisting me during the time you are with me" Dr. Stevens explained, he reached into his lab coat pocket and pulled out a small key; he placed the key in the door lock and opened the door.

"Wow, look at all this scientific equipment; Velma would sure be impressed if she saw this, it almost looks like something out of a Science textbook" Fred declared as he entered the doctor's laboratory and browsed around the room.

"Ah I take it by your comment that you are impressed by my lab Frederick?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Yes doctor it is certainly impressive" Fred replied.

"I also take it one of your friends is interested in science?" the doctor asked.

"Right, Velma has always been very interested in science and things of that nature; she always got good grades in High School and won maybe hundreds of Science Fairs over the years" the blond teen explained.

"Very good, it's always nice to see a young person interested in scientific fields; tell me Frederick are you interested in science?" Dr. Stevens wondered.

"No, no I'm more interested in athletics, cars and solving mysteries; actually for a brief time I was an aspiring mystery writer and worked on my girlfriend's television show" Fred explained.

"You were a mystery writer?" Dr. Stevens questioned.

"Oh sure, back during the years after Mystery Inc. split up for the first time, then we got back together and solved a few more mysteries, and then we split up for a while; during that time Daphne started hosting a television series called Coast To Coast With Daphne Blake, which I'm proud to say I served as the cameraman and one man crew for" Fred explained.

"Ah I see, now you mentioned your girlfriend; is that Daphne?" Dr. Stevens wondered.

"You could call her that, although I don't like to make too big a deal of it when the five of us are together" Fred replied.

"Interesting, so did the five of you get back together after Daphne got her television series?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Yes, we returned to solving mysteries again after she decided to quit the show" Fred responded.

"Ah very good, now that I've gotten to know you let's go over to the closet and we'll put you in a lab coat" Dr. Stevens remarked.

"OK Dr. Stevens" Fred commented.

Fred and Dr. Stevens walked over to a metal cabinet on the other side of the lab; the doctor then opened the cabinet door and pulled out a white lab coat, the coat was a smidge smaller then the one Dr. Stevens was wearing but Fred didn't seem to mind as he put it on.

"So Frederick what do you think?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Very stylish Dr. Stevens, very stylish" Fred replied.

"Well now that you're properly outfitted let's get started" Dr. Stevens explained.

"Right Dr. Stevens" Fred responded.

For the next several hours Fred was basically the doctor's shadow making sure to help him with whatever he needed whether it be helping him pour chemicals, handing him equipment or anything else the doctor required.

During the time they spent together they also talked a lot, mainly about Fred's life and all the adventures he and the rest of Mystery Inc. had; but in addition they also chatted about Dr. Stevens life and career, Fred found the doctor's life quite interesting and was riveted by everything that had happened in his life.

Several more hours had passed, Fred and Dr. Stevens continued working until the watch the doctor was wearing began beeping; the doctor looked down at the watch and pressed a button on it.

A proverbial light then went off in Dr. Stevens's brain as he suddenly remembered a prior engagement that he had scheduled; he then smiled as he decided to inform his new assistant about what his plans were.

"Fred, I hate to do this but I have an appointment in town in a half hour and I was hoping that you could watch my home and laboratory for me to make sure nothing happens while I am gone, could you do all that for me?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Certainly Dr. Stevens I would be more than happy to watch over things for you while you're gone, just take your time and hopefully your appointment goes very well for you" Fred replied.

"Besides, while Dr. Stevens is gone I can do some investigating around here and see if this guy is up to anything weird, strange or unusual" the blond teen thought to himself.

Dr. Stevens wished Fred goodbye as he walked out of the laboratory, the blond teenage sleuth waited until the doctor drove away from the house before he could begin his searching.

Fred walked out of the laboratory and looked out the front window to make sure the doctor's car was gone, when it disappeared out of sight, the blond detective rubbed his hands together and prepared to explore the doctor's residence.


End file.
